Beyond four souls
by tesoruDBZ
Summary: Ellos no son normales. No son saiyajins. ¿Entonces qué son? Esta es la historia de cuatro chicos anormales. Basado en "Beyond two souls". TrunksXPan, GotenXBra. Lean y descubran exactamente de que se trata este fanfic. (soy mala para los resúmenes)


**Este fanfic está basado en Beyond Two Souls. Espero que les guste, disfruten**

**Beyond four souls**

**Capitulo 1**

**No somos normales.**

Una niña de apenas 8 años de edad, se encontraba en una habitación con paredes de color lila rosado. Parecía un cuarto como cualquier otro, pero no era así. Allí adentro había cámaras, en el único lugar donde no había, era en el baño.

Ella lo sabía, y no lo ignoraba, sabía que era para protegerla. Pero… ¿de qué? Solo ellos lo sabían

Está acostumbrada, según ella, desde que tiene memoria, estuvo allí.

Jamás conoció a sus padres y demás familiares. Jamás salió de allí a no ser que sea para experimentos y demás.

Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello.

Se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas.

El pequeño lugar donde ella vivía tenía solo un living-cocina, un cuarto y un baño.

Parecería mentira, pero ella vivía allí sola.

Una persona entro por la puerta por donde salías de ese lugar.

Llevaba una especie de bata, con un pantalón negro y remera negra. Su piel era un poco tostada.

-vamos, pequeña. Están esperándote

-¿es necesario que valla? ¿No pueden ir sin mí?

-lo siento, debes venir. Es necesario.

-está bien _se para y va con el hombre que se encontraba junto a la puerta

-¿porque estas tan triste?

-no quiero ir. Ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez, Ryan

-ya lo sé. Te prometo que trataremos de evitar que vuelva a pasar. Solo tienes que tomar el control y todo estará bien

-¿porque estas tan seguro?

-porque me encargo de este tema.

-¿y ya descubrieron la razón de porque... Me pasa esto?

-*suspira*-no, no lo sabemos aun.

Salieron del edificio en el que se encontraban.

Luego subieron a un auto.

-Nick, ¿a dónde vamos? _pregunto la niña

-iremos al mismo lugar que antes. No te preocupes que no pasara nada malo.

-¿porque están tan seguros?

-escucha, Pan. No estamos tan seguros. Solo pretendemos que si

–okey

Llegaron a un gran edificio color blanco y gris de unos 5 pisos, ocupaba una manzana entera.

Entraron y fueron directo a la sala de espera.

-espera aquí. Nosotros ya regresamos.

La niña solo asintió. De pronto entran unos hombres a la sala junto con un niño casi de su edad. Tenía el cabello color lila y ojos azules. La peli-negra lo mira.

De repente sus miradas se cruzan y ella desvía la vista de él. Uno de los hombres le dice que se vaya a sentar, y el niño se sienta al lado de Pan.

No se hablaban. El niño parecía que no quería sentarse allí, pero tuvo q hacerlo porque era el único sillón que quedaba libre.

-hola _saludo por fin Pan.

El peli lila solo sonrió en forma de saludo.

-¿eres siempre así de callado?

El niño solo negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces no hablaras?

Volvió a negar

-no voy a decir que eres un niño raro, porque comparado conmigo. Eres una persona cualquiera.

-no, no soy tan normal como aparento _ el niño por fin habló

-yo tampoco.

Ryan entra en busca de la niña

-oye, pequeña. Hora de entrar

-Ryan, me da miedo entrar allí

-debes hacerlo, no pasara nada malo

-lo mismo me dijiste la ultima vez

-oye, entra de una vez, no pasara nada malo, y si pasa algo, yo te ayudare _le dijo el chico que estaba a su lado

-vamos, Pan, tienes que hacerlo

-okey

La niña se paro del sillón y se encamino hacia la sala donde la esperaban esperando.

Echo un último vistazo hacia el chico. Esté le sonrió tiernamente.

Pan entro en la sala con un leve sonrojo.

-ya sabes que hacer _ le dijo Nick

Pan asintió Ella se sentó en una silla y se coloco un artefacto raro sobre la cabeza.

-bien, Pan ¿puedes escucharme?

La niña asintió

-okey. Del otro lado de la habitación se encuentran varios objetos ¿puedes decirme cuáles son?

En la habitación de enfrente, se separaba con una pared y no se lograba ver nada del otro lado.

-lo intentare.

-yo se que puedes

*silencio*

-un vaso color rosa de plástico, tres dados de peluche del tamaño de un ladrillo, y una silla de plástico color verde con un pequeño rasguño en la pata delantera del lado derecho a la mitad. Unos cubos de madera y cartas, en total son tres y están vacías. Una silla de escritorio y un calefactor

-muy bien. Ahora ¿puedes mover algo?

Pan asintió

El vaso verde se movió a unos 2 metros de su lugar sin que nadie lo moviera.

-¿puedes mover algo más?

Luego los cubos de madera se desparramaron por todos lados, luego los tres dados de peluche hacen lo mismo, luego la silla de escritorio se mueve de su lugar haciéndose caer y el calefactor de rompe en dos, luego el vidrio se rompe, pero no del todo, y la silla vuelve a moverse, golpeando contra algunos dados, luego los cubos de madera chocan contra el vidrio, pero este no se rompe.

-ya basta, Pan. Tienes que parar ¿me escuchas? Basta ya. _ dijo Nick desde la otra habitación de al lado (no es la misma que donde se encontraban los objetos)

-¡eso intento pero no puedo!

-¡vamos, Pan! ¡Yo se que tu puedes, toma el control!

-¡no puedo! ¡No me está haciendo caso!

-¡inténtalo! ¡Intenta calmarte!

-¡te digo que no puedo!

Las cosas siguieron desordenándose por todo el lugar, intentando romperse.

En eso entra el chico que había hablado en la sala de espera con Pan.

Haciendo un movimiento sobrehumano, traspaso la pared que separaba el cuarto donde se encontraba Pan y en el que se encontraban los objetos.

Recogió todo y los dejo en el piso.

Luego volvió hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra, muy debilitada. La tomo en brazos y la saco rápidamente de allí. Antes de que se desmayara.

Pan abrió los ojos lentamente, junto a ella estaban, Nick, Ryan y el chico de cabello color lila

-¿q-que paso? ¿p-porque es-estoy aquí? _pregunto la niña, al ver que se encontraba recostada sobre el chico que la salvo. Su voz temblaba y apenas lograba hablar.

-cumplí mi promesa _le contesto el chico que la sostenía.-ya me di cuenta que no eres muy normal que digamos. Genial, porque ya somos dos _le sonrío

-¿tu tampoco eres normal? _ pregunto la pelinegra un tanto sorprendida

-no. Creí que lo habías notado luego de salvarte. Me encantaría quedarme pero ya debo irme. _ pasándole la niña a Nick

-¡espera…! _ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el niño desapareció de la nada

-ya es hora de volver, Pan _ le anuncio Ryan.

-¿lo volveré a ver?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-por nada _ con un tono triste en su voz

Pan se para y sale del edificio

-¿Por qué esa cara, princesa? _ pregunto Ryan.- ¿te sientes bien?

-estoy bien, solo que… no puedo olvidar lo que paso

-¿quieres que vallamos a tomar un helado? _ pregunto Nick

-está bien _ contesto sin darle importancia

**_En otro lado del país…_**

Una joven peli azul entraba a un edificio junto a sus padres adoptivos.

Al llegar se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Llevaba puesto un típico vestido de niña de 8 años, su pelo recogido en una coleta. Ojos azules, rojos e hinchados por culpa del llanto.

Esperando sentada que la atendieran.

-escucha, te echaremos de menos, pero no podemos seguirte teniendo con nosotros si no somos capaces de protegerte. Solo quiero que sepas que te amamos y que no porque no seas nuestra verdadera hija te dejamos aquí. Es por tu bien._ le dijo su madre tomándole las manos, al borde del llanto.

-descuida. No pensaba eso. Los extrañare mucho _contesto la niña y abrazo la abrazo.

-vendremos a visitarte cuando podamos. Espero que estés mejor sabiendo que estarás a salvo aquí. Ellos pueden saber qué es lo que te pasa, y te ayudaran a controlarlo _ dijo su padre.

-¿ustedes son la familia Jonson? _ pregunto uno de los empleados. Vistiendo una especie de bata con jeans.

-sí, ella es Bra _ contesto su madre.

-hola, pequeña _ saludo el mismo empleado.-por aquí, síganme

Los conduce a una habitación donde había un living-cocina, un baño y un dormitorio.

Allí viviría la peli azul a partir de ahora.

Dejan su valija en el piso y se despiden de ella.

Luego la dejan sola.

-supongo que me acostumbrare de todas formas.

**Nota de autora: este, sin duda es el capítulo más largo que escribí. Pero así serán todos los demás capítulos de este fanfic. **

**Les voy a contar que estoy escribiendo otro fanfic llamado "Camino al amor" y se trata de que TODOS los personajes de Dragon Ball (solo los de apariencia humana. Bueno no todos) tienen 18 años y van a la preparatoria. Luego lo subiré, cuando ya lo tenga listo.**

**No empecé aun a escribir el capítulo 3 de "SOLO UNA RAZON" porque estuve escribiendo este.**

**No he podido entrar a mi cuenta porque me decía que no se podía, no se porque.**

**Creo que me olvido de decir algo… a si.**

**¡OH MY GOOD, MI SEGUNDO FANFIC! XD**

**Hasta pronto**

**_TesoroDBZ _**


End file.
